Dream Girl
by deaththekidgenderbend
Summary: Yoki and his sis, Sakura, are going to attend the DWMA. Then Yoki meets this girl. Her name's Tsubaki. Yeah, I'm writing a fanfic about one of my freinds, which I know, is kind of weird, but I don't care. Deal wif it.


I wrote this fanfic for my friend. Yeah, this is pretty much his fantasy. I don't want want to give away his name so his name in the story is Yoki. He doesn't have a sister named Sakura, but he has a larping character named Sakura, so I put her in it too. I'm probably going to write one of these for each of my feinds.

The rumor was all over the school now. There were two new kids coming to the school now. A kid named Yoki who sounded a little nerdy and his mega date worthy neko sis named Sakura. They sounded like quite the siblings.

"So Sakura, where's the entrance again?" The map just didn't look quite right to him. He pulled his glasses and put them on. So yeah, Yoki was a bit nerdy looking. He had curly black hair and glasses with freckles that covered half of his face. He was so skinny it was a wonder he was still alive. As for his height, he was a little under the average for his age. "I just don't get it!" he yelled in frustration. Maps were NOT his high point. "Hey," said Sakura energetically, "Yoki, don't flip it out," she giggled "Your holding it upside down silly," She up righted it for him. Sakura was every guy's dream. She had really long pink hair that she wore down loose. She had cat ears and a cat tail which only added to her prettiness factor. She was tall, taller than Yoki and surprisingly was his weapon. They didn't really fight a lot though, so nobody really knew what her weapon form was. They would soon find out.

There was no real entrance ceremony for new students, but some got welcomed by the other kids. Some. Sakura was one of the lucky chosen. A group of kids flocked her the second she came in the double doors. "Oh- Sorry Yoki, see you later!" she said as she was "lead" (AKA Dragged and fought over) to her first class. Yoki sighed. It wasn't like it was Sakura's fault the she was incredibly hot. But he was usually looked down on compared to her and considering his weird personality. He didn't usually make any friends at school. He was thinking about so many things that he didn't notice when he almost ran into another kid. "Oops, sorry," he mumbled agitatedly, trying to move past. "Hey, you're the new kid, right?" The kid said loudly. He sighed. This was not his best day. "Yes. That's me. Yoki. Who're you?" The boy threw his head back and laughed, making half the school turn and look at him. "Well you see, I'm….." He leaped up and grabbed hold of the chandelier , again attracting a lot of weird looks. "THE GREAT BLACK*STAAAAR! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD!" and he did a triple flip to the floor. Yoki clapped and whistled. "Great flip! An assassin? Really? That's cool!" Black*Star patted him on the back. "You know what? I think I like you, kid," the wind was almost knocked out of Yoki by the pat. But at least he had a friend.

Yoki was walking to school with Sakura a few days after the Black*star incident when he heard something. A girl's scream. He nodded at Sakura and they both bolted toward the sound of the noise. Another scream led them to an abandoned alley where a horror met their eyes. They were trying to stuff a tied up teenage girl with black hair into a bag. She was putting up a fair fight though, and so far they hadn't managed to stuff her in. Yoki took a minute to take this in then narrowed his eyes at the culprits. Two men with ripped shirts and un kept hair. They spotted him a second after he saw them. "Aww, what's little nerd boy gonna do, huh? Drive me away with math problems or something?" They both laughed at his stupid joke. Yoki's eyes smoldered. He slowly lifted his left arm up next to him. "Sakura. Weapon mode," he spoke quite confidently. Sakura smirked "My pleasure," she murmured and leapt in the air. In bright flash of pink and a rushing sound, she landed in his hand. But not as a person. The criminals couldn't help it. Their jaws dropped open. They dropped the bag and forgot the girl momentarily. The small nerdy kid before them had a harder look about him now, and was wielding a huge pink hilted chainsaw sword! Before either of them could move, he leapt forward. Running around the back of one, He pretended to make a swipe at his legs. The swipe was easily jumped over. While the man was still in the air, Yoki punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying into his partner. They both went headfirst into a wall. Yoki looked at his handy work fondly. Then he threw Sakura over his shoulder and ran over to the girl. She was gagged and tied, so they helped her get herself free, then really took a good look at her. Yoki blushed. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with ocean blue eyes and a pretty figure. She looked at Yoki and blushed, looking down "Thank you. You probably saved my life there. I'm Tsubaki, who're you two?" Oh yeah. Yoki had all but forgotten Sakura, who was standing next to him. "We-Well" he gulped. What the heck? What was going on? "This is my si-sister, Sakura, and I-I'm Yoki. Pleasure to meet you, Tsu- Tsubaki," they shook hands. Yoki resisted the urge to keep hold of her hand even after they were done. _Oh my gosh, I…. I think I'm in love. _Yoki thought, panicked. He'd never felt this before. What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea. "Oh wait, yeah, school!" Yoki finally remembered, and they took off. As they ran, they talked and laughed. They were nearly to school now, and Yoki was feeling very brave after their conversation. "So, Tsubaki?" he tried for a nonchalant voice "If your not dating anyone, would you like to go out with me?" the second the words were out, he blushed and turned away from her. So much for nonchalant. But Tsubaki smiled and laughed gently. "Sure, Yoki. Of course I will. I like you a lot," Yoki tripped over a stone and landed flat on his face. She said YES! "Woah! Yoki are you alright?" Was he alright? He was happier then he had EVER been. EVER. He laughed. "Yeah I'm fine," He turned over and smiled up at her. She blushed and giggled back down at him. _Three words _Yoki thought,_ BEST. DAY. EVER._

Everything was ready now. Yoki grinned. The house was totally set up for what would be his first date. The table was perfectly arranged and so was every detail in every room. Very exciting stuff. When the doorbell rang he nearly jumped out of his skin THEN nearly killed himself trying to get to the door fast. He swung the door open and there she was. Tsubaki. He grinned. Instead of her usual yellow robe dress thing, she had skinny jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She looked beautiful. "I- I tried to go for a sort of casual look. Do I look okay?" Yoki gawked "Okay? You… You look AMAZING!" She blushed. "Thanks" and they both went into the house. Yoki almost screamed in shock when he saw Patty and Sakura sitting at the table. Sakura had the same reaction. "What are you two doing here?" he sputtered, trying to compose himself. Sakura huffed. "I can invite my friends over too, idiot," Yoki glared. " Sakura, could you play with Patty outside, Please?" She crossed her arms and gave him a stubborn look. "No. I'm NOT leaving." Yoki would have strangled her right there if Tsubaki hadn't cut in. "Why don't we all hang out, together?" Yoki paused for a second, then gave a sigh of defeat. There was no way he could say no to her.

They were all sitting on the couch together. This was going to be the worst night ever, Yoki just knew it. Then the movie flicked on. One of Sakura's favorites, It. About five minutes in, it had already started to get creepy. As soon as something jumped out at them, Yoki and Tsubaki both screamed and Tsubaki grabbed him. He slowly hugged her back. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
